


Heavy Hearts, Like Heavy Clouds in the Sky, Are Best Relieved By the Letting of a Little Water

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: Family is Everything [20]
Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Family Issues, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Francine is growing up, and it's becoming more than a little stressful for everyone.





	Heavy Hearts, Like Heavy Clouds in the Sky, Are Best Relieved By the Letting of a Little Water

“Why don’t we start with-” Nick stopped when he noticed the dazed expression on Francine’s face, something wasn’t quite right, “Francine?”

When he said her name she seemed to snap out of whatever trance she’d been in, “Sorry Uncle Nicky,” Francine replied as her cheeks turned red.

“Are you alright?” Nick asked.

“I’m fine,” Francine replied quickly, “really I’m fine.”

Nick decided it wasn’t worth him pressing for more information, if she really wanted to tell him she would, “So are you ready for today’s lesson?”

Francine nodded, “Yup.”

So Nicky began Francine's lesson but she was unusually quiet throughout it. This wasn't like Francine at all, Nicky pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Alright," he said finally, abruptly stilling his fingers on the piano keys, "what's going on? Talk to me."

Francine seemed to draw in on herself, "It's nothing."

Nick leaned forward, "That may work on your dads but it's going to work on me."

"I'm fine, I promise. Just stressed," replied Francine, "midterms crap."

"Come on, kid," Nick pushed, "that's never distracted you like this before."

"Can you just leave it alone?" Francine snapped suddenly.

Nick raised an eyebrow and the girl blushed. 

"If you're wondering I don't have to tell them," Nick spoke up.

"Yeah right," Francine rolled her eyes. 

"Hey, come on," said Nick, "You don't want me to tell them? Then I won't tell them. It's as simple as that."

Francine looked at Nick incredulously.

"I promise," Nick added. 

 

"I'm failing my classes," mumbled Francine finally. 

 

Nick did his best to hid his expression of shock from Francine, "Well that's not the end of the world," hell he'd failed some classes in his own time too and was doing alright.

"It will be when my dad and papa find out," Francine sighed.

"They love you," Nick told her, "I'm sure they'll understand."

"They won't," Francine huffed, "They just don't get me anymore. They say that I can talk to them about anything, but they won't listen when I try."

"Francine..."

"It's true!" Francine frowned, "it's like they think I'm still nine years old."

"They worry about you," Nick tried. 

"They smother me," Francine insisted, "Sometimes I just want to get out of there, just be away from them."

Nick took a deep breath, the way she was talking it sounded like Francine might just try to up and leave. But what was he to do?

"Time's up," Francine mumbled, glancing at the clock, "I'm meeting Gareth in half an hour."

"Francine," Nick started, but when she looked at him, he couldn't figure out what to say.

Nick was torn as Francine took off without saying another word, torn between keeping his word to Francine and his friendship with Frankie to let him know what was going on in his daughter's mind.

Ultimately, he decided to keep an eye on her as much as possible. Although Frankie was his friend, he felt that he couldn't possibly lose Francine's trust by ratting her out. Hopefully nothing would happen. Francine was a smart kid, but she also had a bunch of people looking out for her.


End file.
